Sir Marcus (Doom) King II of England
History Sir Marcus King II was born on January 1, 1222. He was born in a small town in England by his farther, Marcus Von King I, and his mother, Sara King. Throughout King's childhood he lived in the finest mansions in England. His farther, a governor, fell in love with his maid, and the two married. They are both very well respected, due to Marcus being a governor. 1248 When Marcus was in his twenties, he had enlisted in the British Royal Navy. A model soldier, he moved through the ranks quickly, and eventually became admiral. As a commander he earned the nick-name "Doom", due to his ruthless attacks during battle with the French. During a voyage to explore an unknown island, he and his crew were shipwrecked after being hit by a hurricane. On this new island, Doom came across an odd necklace. Looking at this strange necklace, he put it around his neck, causing a spirit to soar out of it. The spirit then told him that he was granted one wish. Already knowing his wish, he requested that his family would survive for 445 years. The spirit then told him, "the wish you want can be fullfilled, but before the 445 years are up, a catastrophic disater will have already killed your family,". Ignoring what the spirit had said, he took the necklace off and waited for his wish to be granted. A Tragic Way to Live and Die Years after finding the locket, Doom and his family decided to set out on a voyage to find the notorious Fountain of Youth. However, during the trip, they were ambushed by French and East India Trading Co. naval ships. As the attackers boarded Doom's ship, he had other plans. He fired upon the French frigate, as well as the governor's ship-of-the-line. The cannons managed to destroy the frigate, but a stray cannon ball hit the powder magazine on Doom's vessel. The order of "abandon ship!" roared through the air as the powder ignited and destroyed the lower decks, causing the ship to begin to sink. The captain's quarters, where Governor King was, had caught fire and begin to engulf the ship. Quicker than the dinghys could be lowered, Doom and his mother managed to escape before the ship blew to pieces. Seven crew members, including the Governor King, were killed. In the water, Doom and his mother then swam to a dinghy. When they climbed aboard, the captain of the dingy cocked his pistol and fired upon Doom's mother, killing her. Doom, luckily, was able to fight off the captain and his men. As the EITC ship approached, Doom tried to row away but was not fast enough. They had captured him and took him aboard. After hours of interrogating Doom, the EITC marooned him on a nearby island. On the new island, Doom tried to get food but there was none. As Doom came close to death, he stumbled upon a strange ring buried in the sand. The Ring of Roger and Employment in the EITC Looking at the ring, he put it on. This caused a voice to ring throughout the air, as the ring's blue jewel began to sparkle. The voice screamed, "who dares disturb the power of that who calls himself Jolly Roger!?". Hearing the question, Doom quickly replied, "I am Marcus King the Second! Now I order you to tell me what you are!". The ring began to show a vision of everything that had ever happened to him. Then it showed Johnny Goldtimbers giving the order to fire upon the French frigate. Mad in rage, Doom interrupted the vision and screamed, "tell me of your power!". The image began to blur until it showed a man putting the ring on, and then being shot down by cannonfire. Knowing now what the ring did, Doom accepted the ring's offer that it had stated in the visions. In order to gain immortality, Doom had to take his own life first. Collapsing to the beach, his dead body was swallowed by waves from the sea. Then, the ring began to work its voodoo and brought him back to life, cursing him to live forever. As the sea dragged him further, he ran across the side of the EITC ship that had killed his family and marooned him on the island. The EITC captain was then ordered to bring him upon the mighty vessel, in order to see who he was. As they examined him, they recognized him as the man they had marooned. Seeing such an odd sight, they tried to bring him back, thinking he might had drowned. Category:Royalty